etto,señor?
by ale.23
Summary: un dia caluroso..un monton de niños entre ellos los RRB, el abuelo que viene por su nieto por primera vez que podra pasar?


La escuela estaba llena todos los padres venian deseperados por sus hijos para luego irse rapidamente,gracias al caluroso dia que hacia..entre el monton de niños se encontraban los 3 RRB luchando contra la multitud para no caer o perderse

"chicos no se vayan a separ-Boomer?"

"Boomer!" dijo Butch mientras señalaba un carro rojo en el cual se estaba subiendo con un señor como de unos 60 o 50 años..

"Vamonos niño..tenemos que irnos rapido,etto..cual era tu nombre?"  
"Boomer" dijo antes de entrar al carro

"Entonces Boomer oita te llevo con tu madre" dijo entrando al carro tambien

"con mama?" pregunto Boomer

"si, m-a-m-a"

"deacuerdo...y que hay de mis hermanos?" preguto boomer

"ellos ya estan en casa" dijo el señor empezando a conducir

"enserio? pero si yo estaba con ellos hace unos momentos..." dijo boomer

"debieron de marchase un poco despues..despues de todo no esta tan lejos" dijo el señor

"es cierto..." dijo Boomer razonando

"pero antes debemos de hacer algo" dijo el señor

"que cosa?" pregunto boomer

" debemos de ir al mercado,y despues pasar por la lavanderia.." dijo el señor

"eh? pero eso tardara mucho?"

"no te proucupes! en 10 o 15 minutos terminaremos" dijo el señor

"seguro?"

"si! yo nunca miento!" dijo el señor seguro de si mismo

"estabien.."

"entonces sujetate!" dijo el señor

"eh? par- QUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?" trato boomer de decir antes de que el señor acelerara a maxima velocidad

"rayos! una patrulla! tendre que ir mas rapido!" dijo el señor para acelerar aun mas rapido

"NOOOO MAAAASSSS!"

**8 minutos despues...**

"ah! hize un nuevo record!" dijo el señor disminuyendo la velocidad

"de verdad que usted no miente..." dijo Boomer

"verdad? todos medicen eso! quien sabe porque nunca se quieren subir de nuevo.."

"yo se porque.." susurro Boomer para si mismo

"que importa mejor para mi!" dijo el señor antes de reir

"si, suerte por ellos.. cuando iremos a casa?" pregunto boomer

"no me presiones! ya vamos en un rato hombre!" dijo el señor

"entonces a donde iremos?" pregunto Boomer

"a comprar comida..seguro que tienes hambre verdad! eres todo un comelon!" dijo el señor

" que!? yo no soy un co-...!" **growl...**

"JAJAJAJA VES! TE LO DIJE!"

"callese..."

"JAJA no te preocupes! que ya vamos a comer!" dijo el señor

"deacuerdo.."

"que te gustaria comer?" pregunto el señor

"no se lo que sea?"

"entonces no te preocupara que vayamos a una taberna o si?" dijo el señor

"no! creo que prefiero ir por una pizza o algo asi...PERO NO A UNA TABERNA!" dijo Boomer

"JJA ya ves? si querias algo! tienes que aprender a decir lo que quieres" dijo el señor  
"enserio? pero si siempre mi hermano me a dicho que hacer asi que no se como hacerlo..."

"el no siempre estara a tu lado crecera y se ira entonces tendras que aprender a tomarlas"

"creo que tiene razon...creo que si es humano" dijo boomer

"Crees!? porsupuesto que soy humano!"

"talvez"

"niño!"

"a una patrulla!" dijo Boomer señalando un lugar en especifico

"DONDE?!" pregunto el señor alarmado

"cayo! era una br-...!" no alcanzo a decir para cuando el señor ya habia empezado a acelerar otravez...

"VAMONOS!" dijo acelerando aun mas

"ERA UNA BROMMMMMAAAAAA!"

"ay! niño me asustaste!" dijo el señor deteniendosr de golpe

"lo siento..pero creo que quien se asusto mas fui yo" djo boomer adolorido ya que se acababa de estrellar contra el vidrio

"bueno niño ya llegamos..." dijo el señor llegando a una casa azul

"Gracias por traerme!"  
"no te preocupes! despues de todo soy tu abuelo!"  
"eh? nunca imagine que mama tubiera padre!"

"ni yo!"

"jaja a donde vas?" pregunto el señor viendo que el niño se dirigia a la casa de un lado

"a casa" dijo como si nada

"pero si tu casa es aqui no?" pregunto el señor señalando la casa azul

"no yo vivo a un lado hasta luego" dijo Boomer antes de entrar

"Bye.."

"Padre? donde esta mi hijo?" pregunto una mujer joven de unos 25 o 30 años

" entro a la casa de un lado" dijo el señor señalando la otr casa

"de un lado?" pregunto la señora  
"decasualidad no tienes un hijo llamado Boomer?"

"Boomer..me suena ah! ya se! vive a un lado con sus traviesos y odiosos hermanos los RRB" dijo la señora

"los RRB?!" dijo sorprendido

"si por?" pregunto la señora

"creo que me equivoque de niño!" dijo subiendose de nuevo al carro

"PADRE?!"  
" REGRESO EN UN RATO!" dijo antes de irse

Debtro de la casa de los RRB

"donde estabas?!" preguntaron sus 2 hermanos al mismo tiempo

"lo siento...es que el señor me llevo a casa,es el papa de mama-mono" dijo Boomer

"acaso eres estupido? mama es un mono es imposible que un humano pueda ser su papa.." dijo Brick

"ah no?" pregunto confundido Boomer

"claro que no, de todas formas vallamonos a dormir" dijo Brick

"si estoy cansado..Buenas Noches.." dijo Butch

"buenas noches.." dijo Brick

"upps creo que me equivoque de auto" dijo Boomer antes de irse a la cama tambien

* * *

**les gusto:)? likes? reviews?**


End file.
